The Talk With Snape
by DeepShadows2
Summary: (Spin-off)Artimis has a fight with Draco and can't find Alexis. She finds herself in need to talk to someone, but the only person she trusts is Professor Severus Snape, who's not exactly a lady killer. Will he be able to make her feel better. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Talk with Snape**  
By: Deep Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and gang. I own Artimis, And the Plot. Alexis belongs to EckoStalker.

Author's Note: This is a Spin-Off of MAOA&A. Nothing to do with real plot. Just another side story from an insomniac. Hehehehe. Enjoy. PLEASE R&R.

* * *

Artimis walked back and forth, pacing the large Slytherin common room. Goyle stood by the door, watching her. She continued to pace, casting glares at him as she passed. "Damn it, Goyle, Don't you have something better to do, like follow Draco and beat up some ickle first years!"  
  
"No, Artimis, Draco said to keep you an eyes on you and I'm doing just that. Draco says he doesn't want you gone tonight!" She spat noting it's unladylike ness. "Like I give a damn! He left me today, alone, waiting!"  
  
"He has an explanation I promise." Goyle said. She turned to look at him angrily. _Just like him to defend Draco. Doesn't think to well for him._ She thought furiously. "Tell me, Greggory. How does he care to explain why Millicent says she saw him with that new Slytherin, you know, the French one!" She yelled, not wanting to vent on Goyle but he had given her no choice.  
  
"Because, My dear, I was helping her with her English. Professor Snape asked me too. Said he was tired of having to ask her to write it down." Draco gracefully commented, coming in the common room. Artimis crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Helping her with her English? Did she help you with your 'French' kiss?" she scowled viciously, reminding Draco of Professor Snape.  
  
"No! Artimis! How can you ask that? I have eyes for you and you alone." he says smoothly, moving forward, his arms open as if to embrace her. She stood up straight, asserting her height over him, her arms still tightly crossed, sneering at Draco. "Oh, Don't even! Come any closer and you will be explaining to Professor Snape why you need to be moved to the girl's dorm!" she hissed. He winced at her remark, it vaguely resembling one from the great hall incident. "Arty, sweet Arty. What do I need to do to prove I like you? Do I have to stop looking at anyone, but you and these two?" he said motioning to Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing by the door to make sure no one waltzed in on the feuding couple.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! DO NOT, I repeat, Do Not call me ARTY! My Name is ARTIMIS Marietta Callabella, Not ARTY!" she hollered maddened. "By what right do you have to tell your 'goon' to keep me in the common room?" she gestured to Greggory Goyle and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. The fire in her eyes told Draco not to push it, he might lose a vital appendage if he did. Throwing his hands up, he states with a fed up tone, "Fine Artimis, Think I'm snogging someone else see if I care." With that he turned to walk away, when he heard her snap her fingers. He turned to her to see why she was snapping her fingers at him. "Artimis-" was all he could say before she slammed him in the face with a cake. "That is for today! And if you are wondering why I chose cake, it's because we've been together for a month, but you seemed to have forgotten that!" she raged. Draco stood there in stunned silence. He had indeed forgotten.  
  
"Well, I'm going for a walk! When your ready to apologize you better make it sincere," she stated obviously upset, as she walked towards the exit. "Crabbe, Goyle, MOVE!" she hollered. They looked to Draco, who shook his head up and down trying to remove the cake. They moved aside and she walked out closing it behind her. Then she walked towards the place she figured Gryffindor Tower would be. When she reached the Fat Lady she was asked for the password. "I don't know it. I'm looking for Alexis Whyte." She said near tears. They threatened to fall and ruin her. The Fat Lady noticing her distress replied sorrowfully, "I'm sorry dear, She's not here. Headed of with the Weasley Boys, something about Peeves."  
  
"Oh, Well, Thank you." Artimis sighed, walking off, dragging her feet. _All I really want is someone to talk to someone who will listen. Alexis is off gods know where with the guys and I'm left alone to myself_. She just followed her feet, deep in thought, heart hardening to the pain she felt. She walked through the halls not paying much attention. She looked up to find herself in front of the Potion's Classroom. She inhaled deeply, _how did I get here?_ She heard the sound of a quill being used quickly on parchment. She wiped her eyes, she had been crying with out noticing it.  
  
Gathering her courage she knocked on the door. "Come in!" was snarled from inside the room. She opened the door and noticed Professor Snape had not looked up. She walked up to his desk quickly yet warily, holding her head as high as she could. _I can't believe I am doing this._ She told herself. He looked up at her and had a look of almost questioning on his face before it returned to a scowl. "Miss Callabella, You don't have detention tonight." He sighed dramatically.  
  
"I know." She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why, pray tell, are you here?" he asked, placing his quill down.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to... _you_." Her voice had been firm and strong till she hit the last word.  
  
"Talk to me about what?" He questioned, placing his hands on his desk and looking slightly amused.  
  
"Well... Guys?" Her voice quivered, she forced back tears. Snape was obviously noticing the red eyes of his pupil, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Isn't there someone else you'd rather talk to?" He asked as Artimis sat down. "Like Miss Whyte, or someone?"   
  
"I would talk to Alexis, but she is off with her Gryffindor friends. And I figured I rather talk to you than McGonagall or Lupin." she said quietly, her eyes downcast. Snape could tell it was causing her embarrassment just asking to talk to him, so he saved his remarks for a later time. "Well, Miss Callabella, What did you wish to talk to me about?" He asked uncertainly, not knowing what else to do.  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy. _Did she expect me to tell her to Bugger off or something_. He thought as she looked at him. "Well... um... this is awkward... What does it mean when a guy forgets something that is important to a girl he says he likes and ditches that said girl on a special day to do something else with another girl?" She said, blurting it out.  
  
"May I ask why you are asking me this?" Snape questioned. Artimis went quiet, and then preceded to tell him about Draco, the fight and his forgetfulness. Professor Snape sat there looking at her, wondering if he could manage to not answer her question, because he himself was not sure what it meant. Artimis finished and Snape concluded that she should just relax and that Draco had not intended to upset her.  
  
Artimis got up and told Professor Snape "Thanks for listening." She smiled at him a true smile as he picked up his quill and began revising the notes he had been working on. Artimis fought the urge to hug him, her being the kind of person to do so. She walked out of the classroom feeling much better.  
  
As she walked up the grand staircase, she ran into a laughing Alexis and the freckle faced twins. "Hey Artimis, why are you coming from the dungeons. Did I miss a detention? Alexis asked.  
  
"No-" Artimis replied as Alexis cut her off.   
  
"Why do you look like you've been crying? What did he do to you?" she asked, looking murderously towards the dungeons.  
  
Artimis shook her head and cried "Draco forgot!" Alexis's jaw dropped. "You're joking!" she questioned shocked and angry.   
  
"No, so I went and talked to Professor Snape cause I couldn't find you." Artimis replied.  
  
"Ouch! I'm sorry!" Alexis replied. "Fred, George, I'll talk to you later." Alexis stated as she grabbed Artimis's hand and dragged her off toward the Great Hall.  
  
Alexis had two cups of hot chocolate delivered to them as Artimis spilled the details of the day. After an hour of Artimis crying and pouring her soul out over a cup of Chocolate, Draco walked in with his broom in hand. He glared at Alexis, who stood and moved in front of Artimis. He looked over her shoulder at Artimis's crumpled form. "Artimis, I'm so very sorry. Please let me make it up to you. Let me take you on a broom ride." Draco called to her. He knew that Artimis couldn't resist a night ride especially on his custom Firebolt. She looked to his eyes and saw sincerity and sorrow there.  
  
"Alright, but I'm still upset with you." She replied standing up. She moved past Alexis and allowed Draco to softly kiss her. He took her hand and she looked back to Alexis who pointed to her eyes and smiled. She returned the smile as he led her out to the courtyard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Breakdown and Returning Fears**  
By:Deep Shadows

**Autrhor's Note:** I did not intend to continue this story on, but someone asked me to update so I figured what the hell. So here goes. This kinda went on with me not having any real idea for a plot i just wanted to make Draco do somethig so vile that Snape would want to hurt him.

* * *

Draco led her out to the courtyard. _I wonder where we are going?_ She pondered as she got on the broom in front of him. She loved his broom; it was sleek, black and had a charm on it that made them invisible in the night. "Ready?" He asked in her ear. She shivers in delight from the sensation of his warm breath on her ear. _Damn He knows that makes me all tingly_. "Yes" She whispered. He pushed off the ground forcefully and she let out a "YEAH!" as they zoomed out to the Grounds. Draco made a daring dash for the Whomping Willow and turned just out of its reach. Artimis screamed in pure joy. The rush of the wind made her hair fly even if it was in a braid. The pure adrenaline from the ride rushed to her head. Draco moved his hands around her waist and said "Your turn to steer." She grabbed the handle and pushed them to a dive roll. He yelled approvingly as they steered about the trees, mere feet from the ground. She pulled the broom up to incline. Suddenly Draco's hand moved to her chest. She tried to shrug it off assuming it was reactionary. "Don't move it's fine." He cooed in her ear. She turned the broom about in a 360. She lifted one hand and pushed his back down. "I don't like that." She said defiantly. He reached his hands around and grabbed the broom handle tearing it down making them go for a nosedive. Then he let go. She quickly grabbed the broom handle and yanked it up pulling them straight. His hands were on her breast again. "DRACO! Stop it!" She said wrench his hands from her chest. "Oh fine." He said grabbing the handle and turns it towards the courtyard. The broom stopped and she got off indignantly. Suddenly she was on her back, Draco looming over her. Fear filled thought of her mother and sister filled her mind. "Draco Stop it!" She yelled. He roughly put his lips to hers, sucking her bottom lip in and biting it. She tried to kick him but her legs were pinned under his. She pulled her head away and screamed "STOP IT! NOW!" Her heart was racing; she saw something in Draco's eyes that scared her. Quickly she yanked her left leg free pulling it up and kicking Draco in the groin. He moaned and toppled over, grabbing on to her shirt and she tried to move away. She quickly undid the tie on her blouse and let it flow off her. She quickly stood and rushed off through the courtyard, crying. She heard Draco's feet behind her but she was a faster runner. The she dived into the first room she past and slammed the door, locking it. She quickly turned her back to the door and collapsed sobbing; not looking to realize that she had dived into the Potion's Classroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Snape had been pondering most of the evening on his conversation with Artimis. _Why did she want to talk to me, of all people? It's not like its known for my knowledge in such matters_ he thought as he sat in his office, which was adjacent to his classroom. He was in the midst of reading another one of Granger's _'too long'_ essays when he heard scrambling feet and the classroom door being slammed and locked. He quickly grabbed his wand, not knowing what to expect and rushed out the door to his classroom. What he saw worried him. Artimis was sitting, crumbled in front of the door crying. What he noticed next infuriated him; she had been stripped of her shirt and was sitting there in just her bra. He quickly walked up to her and placed his cloaks around her. She shied from his touch, backing away while she looked him in the eyes and the look in her eyes was pure fear. He noticed her lip was swollen and bleeding. It looked as if some one had hit her, but the marks seemed to be bite marks. "Artimis, I'm not going to hurt you. Here." He said his voice cracking as his attempt at being soothing. He offered her his cloak, and she blinked as if she just realized it was him. Next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor, Artimis wrapped in his cloak on his lap crying. _What happened to her, she never cries in front of people especially me, what do I do now?_ He pondered. He assumed the best thing would be to get her a shirt, but that required he pry off her vice like grip off his arm. "Artimis let me go. I am going to go get something." She slowly complied, wrapping herself in his cloak as he stood and moved to his office. _I guess it's a good thing I didn't spill coffee on myself this morning. What could have happened to her to make her react in such away?_ He said as he grabbed a shirt from his office closet that he keeps in case something spilled on him. He swiftly walked out, moving to her side. "Th...Thank y....You." She stuttered as handed her the shirt. He turned around as she put it on and fastened it. "Drrrr....Dracoo.... heee....he..." He moved closer to her, facing her.  
  
"What did Draco do?" He asked trying not to sound angry. _What could Draco have done to Artimis to make her cower and run. She looks scared to death._ He thought as she shook her head no. "Allexxisss." She whimpered.  
  
"Did Alexis do something?" He was really starting to get confused now. "No Sir, I want Alexis." She said calming herself, breathing deeply, wiping away the tears.  
  
"I will go get Miss. Whyte as soon as you tell me what happened and who did what." He said, trying his best to not sound demanding.  
  
"Draco... He... He kissed me and I didn't want to be kissed... And he .... he... touched me... I didn't want to be touched!" She cried, jumping and wrapping her arms around Severus's neck burying her face in the fabric of his coat. Taken aback he put his arms around her, patting her head. _That little son of a bitch._   
  
Artimis pulled back, "Sorry Sir." She said her face turning red with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to come in here and interrupt your work." _Damn her she is pulling that I'm strong shit again, I know that routine, and I play the part all to well._ He thought as he shook his head. "Artimis you should be the last person apologizing and I will see to it that Draco is punished. This is unacceptable." He said standing. He helped her to her feet and she clung to his side. Then quickly realizing she was invading his personal space she withdrew. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cling. I'm just really shaken up." He nearly hugged her for that statement. _What is the matter with me, I'm not supposed to care. Why did I have the urge to hug her?   
_  
"It's quite understandable, stop apologizing." He said as he walked her out the door. She swiftly looked all around expecting an attack. Snape placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think it is safe to say you are safe with me. Relax we will get this taken care of. Now come with me." He said briskly walking toward Dumbledore's office. She noticed he was ahead of her and yelped, speeding up to catch up with him. They reached the hall Dumbledore's office was on and Artimis nearly ran off. Draco was sitting on the stairs, Crabbe and Goyle beside him. He saw Artimis and stood, but quickly sat back down as he saw Professor Snape enter the hall immediately after her. She balked and turned to run, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's not going to do anything while I'm here" he whispered. _Thank God she's a Slytherin, And a Pureblood. Draco can't go complaining to Daddy about this._ She turned and looked at him, nodded and raised her head high. They walked past Draco and them and it took all off Severus's control to not curse the smirk right off his face. Snape escorted Artimis to the office and told Dumbledore what she had told him. All she would reply was "Alexis."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Alexis had slinked out to the courtyard behind Artimis and Draco. When she saw them take of with no altercation she turned and took a nice run. Then she went and curled up in library with one of her muggle romance novels with some hot chocolate and read. Next thing she knew she felt a pang of fear hit her and she jumped up wondering what was there to cause her fear. The library was empty, closed in fact, but that didn't matter. She spent most of her after hours in there. She assumed the fear was from her sitting alone in the darkened library. She sat back down with her book and dozed off. Next thing she knew she saw being shaken awake and to her surprise for once it wasn't a greasy haired git, but her own Head of House, Professor McGonagall. "Come with me, Whyte." She said in that 'you-are-so-busted' voice. She quickly grabbed her things and followed McGonagall out of the library. They walked towards the statue to Dumbledore's office and Professor McGonagall said the password "Bertie Botts Beans" and stalked up the stairs. Alexis heard crying and was wondering what poor soul had been made to cry in front of Dumbledore. She stepped in the office and the crying was coming from a high-back chair in front of the fireplace. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. Professor McGonagall nodded to her and left the room._ What the hell? Who is crying?_ She thought as she moved around the chair. What she saw first amused her, because it looked like it was Professor Snape who had his head down and crying. When she swooped around the chair ,he lifted his head and she nearly died of shock. Wrapped in his arms shaking violently was her best friend, Artimis. She was crying into his shirt and he was patting her back, whispering softly to her. The look on his face was that of sheer contempt and she at first thought it was for her, then when he saw it was her, there was a look of relief on his face. "Artimis, Alexis is here." Alexis heard him coo. _Did he just actually sound like he cared?_ Alexis had no more time for think as Artimis launched off of his lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Draco.." She said in between sobs. She felt like smacking herself she should not have left them for her run and book. "What did Draco do?" She said softly holding her friends large frame in her arms. Snape picked Artimis back up and set her in the chair he had been sitting in. That was when Alexis noticed her lip and the fact that she had a man's shirt on, wrapped in Snape's cloaks. _He didn't... NO don't assume just find out... then you can kill him as much as you want_. She thought to herself. "Miss Whyte come over here." Snape implied walking towards Dumbledore's desk. Artimis stared into the fire, shaking profusely. "What happened to her, Professor." Alexis asked her eyes never leaving Artimis's form.   
  
"Apparently, Mr. Malfoy sexually assaulted her." He said coldly. She looked at him and his face held and angry scowl, his eyes looked murderous. "**WHAT**!" Alexis yelled. Artimis jumped out of her seat, fists balled in prep for a fight. Alexis quickly walked up and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry girl. I'll get him back. Don't worry." She whispered. Artimis relaxed, and stood tall. She sucked in a sharp breath and wiped her eyes. She laughed "Look at me, I'm acting like a sniveling baby. Gods, I thought I had better self control. _Pathetic_." She said laughing at herself. Alexis stood back in shock. "You ok?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to need a dull butter knife and some _nails_." She said smirking evilly. Alexis got the joke and bust up laughing. Then there was almost a chuckle and sigh of relief from behind them. Artimis turned swiftly. "Professor Snape, Thank you for being so understanding. I had to get control of myself. I hope my need for comfort didn't impinge on you to much." She said carefully. He nodded his head and looked at her. 'Not at all, Miss Callabella. I was glad it was me you ran into instead of some unsavory character. But I would hope the fact that I do tend to care will be kept n this room." He said quietly and seriously.  
  
"No Problem, Alexis?" Artimis said looking to her.  
  
"Who the hell would believe me even if I said it?" She said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Snape nodded and left the room. "Let's go get you some food and we can talk about this." Alexis said putting her arms around her friend.   
  
"Alright, But don't leave me alone. I don't want to face Malfoy right now."  
  
"If Malfoy comes near you without your consent there won't be much for you to face." She said in a serious tone. Artimis giggled as they walked towards the kitchens.

* * *

Well, What do you think? I really don't plan on doing anymore but if I hear from anyone saying they want me to do more I will. Toodles _{Deep Shadows}_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Talk with Snape Part 3**

**Author's Note:** Once again I have been asked to do more on this experimental piece so here goes._ Deep Shadows_

_

* * *

_

Artimis grew alarmed as Alexis walked her towards the kitchens, _why did I run from him? Why didn't I fight?_ She questioned herself mercilessly. Alexis must have sensed some of the inner turmoil because she smiled at Artimis and wrapped an arm over her shoulders, which was humorous because Alexis was quite shorter than Artimis.

"Thanks." Artimis intoned.

"Don't mention it. He'll get his... trust me." Alexis stated. Artimis raised an eyebrow in perplexity at Alexis and Alexis just gave her one of those grins that said she had something up her sleeve.

"What are you planning?" Artimis questioned, fearful for her friends life.

"I'm not planning anything. Seriously." Alexis replied as they walked in the kitchen. The house elves immediately started paying attention to them and almost instantly they were handed pumpkin juice and seated at a table. The house elves kept bringing food for them and Artimis would not touch it.

"Come on... You need to eat." Alexis insisted.

"I can't... I'm so afraid... Yet not... why did I run from him? A Callabella is no coward; we face danger with grim determination, why did I run?" Artimis asked, beginning to sob. Alexis moved from her side of the table and embraced her friend.

"It's ok. We all have to run sometime. Even me, and you know how determined I can be." Alexis stated and that got Artimis chuckling.

"Oh alright, bring on the chocolate!" Artimis cheered and was handed a fork and cake.

"Artimis, you have issues." Alexis chimed through a mouthful of Devil's Chocolate cake.

-----

Severus was furious, to say the least. He stormed to his classroom and slammed the door, knowing that his anger would go untamed for hours. _How could he... Why would he do that to her..._

"Ugh... That little son of a bitch." Severus growled pacing his classroom. Right now he wished for something, anything to take his anger out on. He walked to his chair and sat down roughly, the chair creaking with the force of his descent. Knock, Knock went the door.

"Who ever it is, go away!" He grumbled already knowing who would knock on his door at such a time.

"Severus, I do not think it would be wise for me to leave you be." Headmaster Dumbledore stated as he entered the room. Severus groaned.

"Severus, I now you are upset, but we need to talk about the punishments for Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, let's see, we could beat him, give him poison and then let Artimis joyously watch him die." Severus replied sarcastically.

"I hate to have to say this but, Severus, act your age not your shoe size." Dumbledore sighed. Severus could not help but laughing because he had indeed let all his rational adult thinking go down the drain.

"What do you suggest?" Severus questioned, pulling the cold mask back over his features.

"I suggest you monitor either he or Ms. Callabella. Artimis is not one to be attacked lightly, as we all know from last years little fray in the woods. Mr. Malfoy is not safe, from himself, her, her friends, or as it may be, you. He needs to be watched so that he can not try to attack Ms. Callabella again and that we do not find his entrails on tables in the Great Hall. Am I understood?" Headmaster questions, that tone of authority filling his voice.

"Yes Headmaster, so who am I watching?" Severus questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Artimis."

"Great..."

---

Artimis and Alexis had a heartfelt talk and Artimis convinced Alexis to sleep in the abandoned classroom with her. They had been walking towards it when they saw the one person no one wanted to.

"Artimis, I'm right here." Alexis cooed to her friend, who had tightened her fist and was reaching for her wand. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked towards them from the staircase, all smirking.

"I'm trying to be calm, but it's not working." Artimis mumbled out of the side of her mouth.

"Try harder." Alexis whispered.

"All Artimis how are you?" Draco asked sweetly. Alexis snapped.

"How dare you talk to her, you excuse for a human being. You should be on your knees begging her not to kill you, not acting like nothing happened." Alexis hissed, stepping in front of the growling Artimis.

"I see you have your guard lion on attack mode. Pest, leave us." Draco sneered at Alexis and Artimis touched her shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, to your dormitory immediately. Ms. Whyte, Ms. Callabella, Come with me." Professor Snape intoned as he stepped up behind Malfoy and Co.

"Professor..."

"I said go." Professor Snape growled. The boys walked away, glaring at Alexis and Draco smirked at Artimis. Artimis shivered and held in the urge to run. Professor Snape walked directly into the abandoned classroom and sat in a chair, the girls following.

"You are not to have any encounters with Mr. Malfoy again, am I understood?" He growled.

Artimis nodded and Alexis just glared and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Artimis, I will be your "Shadow" for this week."

"Yes Sir." Artimis whispered her eyes downcast and tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Alexis wrapped her other arm around her and held Artimis as she began to cry again. Professor Snape didn't know what to do or say so he turned his head away from this personal moment between the girls.

After Alexis had managed to calm Artimis down, Alexis asked, "How are we going to sleep in here, with him here."

"You won't be. Ms. Whyte, you are to go to your dorms. Ms. Callabella will be with me." Severus stated, watching Alexis rise in defiance.

"But- "  
"It is for her own good. As well as yours. Now off with you. Artimis, come with me." Professor Snape stated. Artimis looked at him and pondered, _where am I following him..._as she left the room, saying good night to Alexis.

* * *

Well? What do you think?

Tell me if you want more!

Deep Shadows

P.S. no longer allopws me to do Artimis's mind brakets so we will be having to find a new way to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Talk with Snape  
Chapter 4  
**_"The Things We Never Knew."_

* * *

Artimis followed Professor Snape cautiously, unsure of their destination. The walk was quite, only his boots clicking on the stone floor could be heard along with the soft patter of her shoes. They descended the stairs to the dungeons and Artimis assumed they were heading to the common room. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the assault that she was sure to receive from Snape as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone. She braced for the stares of her housemates, the smirk on Draco's face, the thugs he calls friends standing behind him menacingly. As she prepared for all this, she did not notice Professor Snape stop and turn to look at her. She continued walking, in fact, walked right in to him, nearly toppling him over.

"Ms. Callabella. This is earth calling you to come back." He stated as he straightened himself. She inwardly smiled, knowing that Snape had not known he had made a joke. She looked around her and she did not know where she was. She looked around frantically, ignoring Snape in order to assert her position in the castle.

"Ms. Callabella, I was going to tell you to forget the way here, but it seems you weren't paying attention as it was." Snape spoke, disrupting her thoughts of lost.

"Where are we?" She questions, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"We are at my quarters. You will be sleeping in here tonight, until we can properly make sure Mr. Malfoy leaves you alone." Professor Snape spoke, spiting Draco's name out like it was a bad taste in his mouth, something he usually reserved for Alexis's or Harry's name.

"Um... Alright." She replied, unsure of this situation.

Professor Snape opened the door after whispering a word to the door. The door opened to a large, beautifully furnished living room. Professor Snape walked in and Artimis stood at the door, waiting for some sign that told her she was allowed to enter.

"Silly girl, come in and close the door." Professor Snape grumbled. She did as she was told and waited for her next instructions.

"Sit on the couch, I'll be back." He stated, as he walked into a room where Artimis glimpsed a large bed draped in green. She sat on the couch, it was a soft, plush couch, dark green in color and Artimis pondered on her predicament.

_You are in Snape's living area; you are in someplace no one in the history of students has seen lived to tell the tale. _Her mind screamed at her. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice Professor Snape come out of his room.

In his arms were a blanket and a pillow. He looked at her oddly and then coughed to get her attention.

"Um... Yes?" She spoke. He rolled his eyes.

"Ms. Callabella, You will be sleeping out here on the couch. I will be trying to sleep in my room. You are not to go into my room; you are to stay in this room. If you need to go to the bathroom, it is over there." He stated coldly, gesturing to a door. "Am I understood?"

She looked at him, and nodded, not wanting to speak cause his voice carried in these rooms and she did not like that.

"I can not hear what brains you do have rattling, Am I understood?" He questioned.

"Yes sir, I understand." She replied lowly. He placed the blankets on the end of the couch and went towards his room.

"Goodnight Professor." She stated involuntarily. He stopped and looked at her.

"Goodnight Artimis, now go to sleep." He replied and went into his room, closing the door.

Artimis was not tired, if anything she was energized and intrigued by these surroundings. Her mother had told her you can learn a lot about a person but their house. Artimis took in the room she sat in, looking upon the walls. There were no pictures hanging. The walls were a deep brown, almost mahogany looking, and there was a stone fire place across the room from the couch. In front of the fireplace there was a large straight backed chair, with a small table beside it. Over the back of the chair was a deep green throw and Artimis realized that the room was all earth tones. From what she could see, there was nothing but a figurine on the mantle. The figurine was glass or crystal, she couldn't tell, but she knew it had a humanoid form. She got up quietly, listening for any noises coming from the room Snape had entered. In front of the fireplace on the ground there was a brown rug made of fur, she could not tell the kind but could tell it was fur. She walked to the mantle slowly, curious as to what the figurine was.

She got closer and saw it was the form of a woman. She looked at it her hand reaching for it, but she pulled it back, reminding herself of where she was. She stared at it intently, the woman looking so familiar, some she had seen before, somewhere. Without her control her index finger moved forward and touched the small hand of the woman, who was sitting on a glass bench, her long hair cascading over her shoulders for eternity. As Artimis touched it an image flashed trough her mind.

_... A young man sat on a bench, black hair over his face. The woman the figurine was based on walked behind him and put her hands over his eyes. She had dazzling blue eyes and long black hair. _

_"Guess Who?" She mocked sweetly and the man smiled._

_"You" He cooed back, grabbing her fingers and kissing the tips as he reached his arms around behind himself and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to his lap._

_"So what is my surprise, Severus?" She asked smiling at him and she nuzzled his neck._

_"You'll see, as soon as you get off my lap, dear." He replied, his hand moving through her raven black hair. She giggled, kissed him briefly and stood up, hands going to her hips. He bent and reached under the bench, pulling out a package._

_"You shouldn't have." She spoke, her hands going to cover her mouth._

_"I did, so come open it." He replied, a smirk on his face. She sat down and pulled it to her lap, slowly undoing the ties and lifting the lid slowly. Inside the box was the figurine of her in glass. She set it to the side and flings herself on to Severus wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"I love you Severus." She cooed, tears in her eyes._

_"I love you too, Miranda." He replied a smile on his face..._

Artimis fell to the floor in shock of what she had seen. Her mind had not been prepared for an all out attack on her senses and she closed her eyes as unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

Mwhaha.... Cliffy Payback!!!!

Sorry... I just never leave cliffs and decided it was about time to show you guys that I can bee mean too.

Toodles,  
Deep Shadows


	5. Chapter 5

The Talk With Snape  
Chapter 5  
Learning The Past

Author's Note: This is the next installment of the accidental story... Hope you enjoy it... In the next chapter Draco gets his Alexis style....hehehehe

* * *

Severus had been sleeping, or as it were, trying to sleep, when he heard Artimis move across his living room.

"Bloody child. Hopefully she's just pacing herself to sleep." He grumbled, rolling over in his bed. he sighed as the movement grew quiet, but something in his senses told him something was wrong.

"Severus, there is a child in your living room, how could something now be wrong?" he mocked to himself. He heard soft movement and that was shortly followed by a loud THUD, THUD, BAM! Jumping out of bed, forgetting to grab his night robes, he unlocked his bedroom door and rushed out. He froze at what he saw.

Artimis lay unconscious on the floor, her head inches from the edge of the fireplace. Gripped tightly in her small hands was The Figurine. A quick wisp of longing wavered through his mind as he remembered the memory stored within it, yet concern for Artimis flashed behind it. Severus kneeled by Artimis, his hand going to her forehead, then to her wrist, making sure she had not broken anything in her fall. He moved her hair from her face and put The Figurine on the mantle in it's place.

"Nosy child. Curiosity killed the cat, she was lucky it didn't do the same to her." He grumbled as he picked her up and moved her to the couch. Covering her up, he went back to his room and grabbed his robes. He moved beside the couch, kneeling and gently shaking Artimis.

"Ms. Callabella, Wake up." He spoke.

"Father?" Artimis sleepily replied, opening her eyes. She looked at him and frowned. "Oh sorry, Professor."

"Callabella, are you injured?" he questioned confused by her behavior.

"No sir, I don't think so." She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ms. Callabella, would you please explain why you were touching my things?"

Artimis sat up and her eyes traveled to The Figurine. "Because... It was so pretty... and I thought I had seen it before somewhere." She spoke dazed looking with a slight blush as she looked back to him.

"Be that as it may, you did not have a right to play with it." Severus spoke roughly, mentally berating himself for not moving it, knowing Artimis would have recognized it from her mother's room so many years ago. He got up and turned to walk into his room. Artimis inhaled sharply.

"Professor?" She questioned.

"Hm?" He stated, or more of grunted.

"You knew her?" Artimis asked a quiver in her voice. Severus froze midstep, knowing her question, but needing to clarify.

"Whom, Ms. Callabella?"

"My mother. You knew her." Artimis stated more than questioned. Severus turned to look at her, a look of pleading and confusion on her face.

"Indeed I did." He replied.

"Do you know... What she was like when she was younger?" She questioned. Severus sighed and approached the couch, knowing that this conversation was going to take awhile.

"I do know." He spoke and Artimis scooted back on the couch allowing him room to sit.

"Will you tell me?" The look of pleading in her eyes was deep and needy.

"I will, I assume it would only be polite." He spoke coldly, his voice drawing a monotonous sound to it. He inhaled and sat down, leaning back.

"She was very much like you are now, headstrong, determined. Yet, unlike you, she was a true Slytherin, calculating, cunning and very charming when she needed to be." He began. Artimis leaned forward, tucking her chin on top of her hands, which rested on her knees.

"Were you good friends with her?" Artimis asked, interrupting him. He ignored that incident and went on.

"You mother was very demanding... Quite hard to get along with at first. But for some unknown reason of insanity, she became my "friend", you could say." Severus spoke, forgetting that he was indeed talking to Miranda's daughter. He lost himself in the tale, reminiscing about his love.

He snapped back to reality only when Artimis laughed at what he said.

"She pushed you into the lake?" She questioned and Snape wanted to beat himself.

"Yes, she did. Now that you have had your story time, I believe you should get some sleep." He spoke, getting up and heading to his room.

"Professor Snape?" She questioned. He stopped with his back to her and asked, "What?".

"Did you love her?" Artimis questioned in that childhood innocence that made him resist biting her head off. He sighed, rubbing his forehead at the temples, debating on what to say. He decided that the truth would only be right.

"Yes Artimis, I did." He replied.

"Then why didn't you two stay together." She asked. He gritted his teeth.

"It wasn't to be. Go to sleep." He hissed and closed his door. He heard her settle into the couch and he collapsed on his bed. He put his hand under his bed and drew out and pouch. He opened it and pulled out a lock of ebony hair. He mind traveled into the memory he had stored within the hair.

_"...I love you too, Miranda." He replied a smile on his face. She giggled and kissed him softly, his eyes fluttering close as her lips touched his._

_"Silly me, I didn't get you a gift." She spoke, her eyes sparkling as she drew back._

_"You needn't get me anything. You are a gift enough." He cooed._

_"Nonsense, you got me something, I must give you something." She spoke. She drew a dagger from her boot and pulled a strand of hair from the nape of her neck. She cut it at the base of her skull. Smiling as he looked at her funnily, she began to braid it. He watched her hands intently as she tied of the tow ends and took his hand._

_"You know the power you can have over me by me giving you this. I trust you and love you, this symbolizes that." She spoke as she handed him the braided lock of hair. He ran his fingers over it and smiled at her._

_"I love you too." He spoke and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. The kiss broke and they sat on the bench that way, her sitting on his lap with her arm around his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He had his arm around her back and his other hand resting on his thigh. She smiled and nuzzled close to him and he sighed holding her close..._

Severus shook himself from the memory and stored the braid back in it's pouch. He tucked it back under his bed and lay his head back on his pillow, thoughts leaving him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
